No me importa Nada Más
by Pineapple.X
Summary: Su relación siempre fue diferente, algo los unía. Primero vinieron las conversación escondidos de Molly, luego las miradas y... TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA NOTHING ELSE MATTERS DE LILMISBLACK.


**Nothing Else Matters**

_(Nada más me importa)_

Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia 'Nothing Else Matters' escrita por'**Lilmisblack**' Todos los derechos a ella y a JKR.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Esta historia, ha sido catalogada para mayores de 18 años. Léase bajo su responsabilidad. La historia contiene Slash, infidelidad, Lenguaje vulgar y tensión sexual.

¡Gracias por leer, espero les guste! Esta es la primera vez que traduzco Slash, espero sea de su grado. ¡La historia es para Bella que me la pidió! ¡Espero cumpla con tus expectativas! Saludos Eliza.

* * *

><p>Aquí les dejo el link por si les interesa leerla en su idioma original.<p>

ht tp : / / www . Fanfiction . net/s /57 54182/1/ Nothing_Else_Matters

Y el Link del perfil de la autora.

ht tp :/ / w ww . Fanf iction . ne t/ u/114 0230/

* * *

><p>Lilmisblack thanks a lot for letting me translate this marvelous story into Spanish. You are AWESOME.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Las puertas del bar crujieron cuando Charlie las abrió y entró al local. Estaba oscuro, a sus ojos les costó un poco acostumbrarse al lugar, pero cuando uno está triste, nada es imposible. Su sentido del olfato sin embargo, se demoró un poco más a acostumbrarse al olor a tabaco, alcohol y sudor. El ambiente estaba pesado, el humo del cigarro no le permitía ver muy bien a las personas dentro del pub, lo único que sus ojos veían era la barra, en la que varios hombres estaban sentados bebiendo. La puerta se cerró bruscamente, obligando a Charlie a entrar. Claramente este no era el mejor bar de Londres, pero los más decentes estaban cerrados a esta hora. Y lo que más quería el pelirrojo era estar lejos de las miradas que los magos podían darle si lo reconocían.<em>

_Se sentó en uno de los cuantos asientos vacios, y le hizo una seña con la mano al barman para que se acercase a él._

"_Whiskey" Le gritó al barman, con la música tan alta era imposible hablar, se sacó su chaqueta y sonrió un poco al recordar que Fred y George se la habían regalado unas semanas atrás para que este no tuviese frio en Rumania._

_Sus ojos viajaron al espejo que estaba detrás del bar, no habían muchas personas cerca de él, pero alguien capturó su mirada, una mujer alta y delgada, vestida de negro se acercó lentamente a él, como intentando descifrar si quería pasar la noche con él o no._

_Se le hizo imposible no soltar un gruñido cuando la vio sonreír y acercarse a él _"_Que sea doble" Le dijo al hombre de la barra que lo miraba divertido._

"_Hola, guapo" Susurró la mujer, mientras pasaba sensualmente sus dedos por la espalda de Charlie "¿Me invitas un trago?" Le pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado intentando mostrarle un poco de su escote._

"_Bonnie" La interrumpió el barman "Tu hermano vino a buscarte hace unos minutos, dudo mucho que quieras que te encuentre nuevamente aquí. Tu sabes que a él no le gusta que vengas a este bar"_

"_¡Oh! Ese idiota" Responde indignada la mujer "Dejémoslo para otra vez entonces, guapo" Le dice a Charlie mientras se va moviendo sexymente sus caderas._

_Charlie suelta un suspiro de alivio mientras la observa "Gracias" Le dice al barman antes de probar su trago._

"_No hay problema" Responde el hombre con una sonrisa mientras llena el vaso de Charlie nuevamente "Creo que no te he visto por aquí"_

"_Solo ando de visita, a mi familia, ya sabes"_

_Un grupo de hombres llamó al barman para que les llenase sus vasos también, pero este volvió a los minutos después "¿No eres de Londres, entonces?"_

"_No, ya no"_

"_¿Hace cuanto que no visitas a tu familia?_

"_Hace casi cinco años" Sacando la cuenta, no había notado antes todo el tiempo que había pasado._

"_Eso es harto tiempo" Le responde el hombre mientras se sirve un vaso de Whiskey para él, Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza "¿Por qué decidiste volver?_

"_Esa es una muy buena pregunta"_

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre, 1988<strong>

Las palabras de Andrómeda hacian eco en la mente de Charlie, sin dudarlo un segundo más se apareció en la madriguera. El miedo a las palabras que ella le dijo lo hicieron moverse cada vez más rápido. Corriendo subió las escaleras, agradeciendo a Merlín porque nadie lo vio.

Ni si quiera golpeó la puerta, entró a la habitación de su hermano con un semblante serio y sereno.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía, el baúl abierto, los libros ordenados, la ropa doblada. Andrómeda tenía razón.

Bill se volteó a mirar a su hermano "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó "Supuestamente estarías toda la semana afuera".

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Bill?"

"Gringotts me ofreció un trabajo, empiezo mañana"

"¿En Egipto? ¡Maldita Sea! Tú dijiste que estarías ahí solo por un mes, que volverías a casa y ahora te quedas allá.

"Lo sé" Respondió Bill, alejándose de Charlie y empacando nuevamente "Es una buena oportunidad, no puedo dejarla pasar"

"¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡Me enteré gracias a la madre de Tonks!

"No te pongas así, por favor" Respondió Bill, su mirada aún no era capaz de encontrar la de su hermano "Es un… muy buen trabajo, una muy buena oportunidad. Trabajaré con los mejores magos del mundo. ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz por mí?

"¿Feliz por ti? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No soy un imbécil Bill!"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Sé porqué te irás, y no tiene nada que ver con un maldito trabajo"

Bill lo miró a la cara finalmente "No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando"

"¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿No estás escapando de esto?

"No hay un _esto_ por el que escapar, Charlie"

¿Entonces es eso? Charlie estaba cansado de las mentiras, de pretender que entre ellos no había nada. Los dos sabían que eso era mentira. Se acercó más a Bill, entonces, ¿No te vas por mi culpa?

"Estoy ocupado" Respondió Bill, dándole nuevamente la espalda.

"No podrás huir por siempre, Bill" Le respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba más a Bill. Charlie vio como su hermano se tensaba por unos segundos y luego volvía a doblar su ropa, con una perfección que seguramente pondría a Percy orgulloso, se acercó aún más al pelirrojo "irte no hará que esto se acabe"

El entrenador de dragones podía sentir su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, el solo hecho de saber que Bill ya no estaría más a su lado lo asustaba, ira y tristeza era lo único que sentía, pero no podía dejar que Bill se fuese a Egipto, no sin pelear por él. Bill aún doblaba su ropa, sin percatarse que Charlie estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

Tantas cosas podrían salir mal con lo que pensaba hacer Charlie, podía perder tanto. Pero ya no se podía arrepentir. Tenía que pelear por lo que quería, si no lo hacía perdería a Bill. Cuando su cabeza se estaba llenando de dudas, posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano, obligándolo a mirarlo.

"No hagas esto" Susurró Bill "No podemos…" Aunque estaba a punto de negar a su hermano, Bill no podía mantener sus ojos alejados de los labios del domador de dragones. Ese gesto fue lo que respondió todas las dudas de Charlie, cuando Bill estaba a punto de abrir nuevamente la boca, Charlie lo calló con un beso, esa era la única manera de mostrarle a su hermano lo que sentía, lo que pensaba de su decisión. Las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar su amor, por lo tanto, dejó primera vez, a sus acciones hablar por él.

Ya habían cruzado la línea de hermanos, algo que nunca antes se habían atrevido a conversar. Pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí, ambos lo sabían. Ellos siempre habían sido más cercanos que sus otros hermanos, desde pequeños. Luego comenzaron a hablar de cosas no tan inocentes, las miradas y los roces accidentales que hacían que sus pieles ardieran de deseo. Charlie había intentado dejar de pensar en Bill de esa manera, pero no importaba como lo hiciese, Bill siempre terminaba apareciendo en sus pensamientos, le gustase o no.

Bill no era su primer hombre, había tenido otros chicos en Hogwarts, más jóvenes que él, mayores, altos, bajos, nada importaba, en su mente eran Bill, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no era él. Pero una noche, notó que él no era el único que se sentía así. Una noche, estaba a punto de subir a dormir a su habitación, cuando un chico de séptimo año besó apasionadamente, rápidamente los ojos de Charlie viajaron por la habitación, poniendo atención en las esquinas, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su hermano mayor mirándolo. Claro, el era un premio anual y tenía que patullar los pasillos del colegio, pero nunca se espero que se hubiese quedado mirando, incluso cuando el chico ese, se arrodilló y le comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. No había esperado que Bill lo mirase a los ojos justo en el momento en que los labios del desconocido tomaban su miembro y pasaban la lengua por lo largo de este, incluso le mantuvo la mirada en el momento del orgasmo, uno de los mejores que tuvo, ya que en su mente era Bill quien estaba arrodillado frente a él, tocándolo y llevándolo al éxtasis con su lengua.

Pero esa había sido su imaginación, ahora Bill estaba a centímetros de él, alejándolo.

"No podemos…" Susurró Bill con sus labios pegados a los de su hermano, sus manos estaban firmes en los brazos de este, no sabía si empujarlo o acercarlo mas "No podemos hacer esto"

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó Charlie mientras se acercaba más a Bill.

"¿Qué crees que pensará la gente?" Su voz sonó suave, como una caricia en los oídos del segundo Weasley.

"¿Qué te importa eso? No importa lo que la gente piense de nosotros, tú quieres esto.

Bill negó con la cabeza "No lo quiero"

Charlie perdió la paciencia, tomó a Bill de los hombros y lo empujó contra una pared, esta vez el beso que le dio estaba lleno de angustia, ira y sobre todo pasión. Se acercó más a Bill, sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar juntos, se apretujó contra él y lo besó nuevamente, tragando las protestas de su hermano mayor.

Esto no era lo que Charlie tenía planeado, pero haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para no separarse de Bill. Posó sus labios en el cuello de su hermano y lo sintió gemir, le costaba pensar teniéndolo tan cerca, así que le dejó llevar por las emociones y pasó la lengua por lo ancho y largo del cuello del mayor de los Weasley.

A Bill le tomó menos de cinco segundos responder el beso que su tan preciado hermano le estaba dando, pero a los segundos después lo empujó tan fuerte, que Charlie cayó de espaldas. Dolido, levantó la mirada y escuchó a su madre llamar a Bill, por lo visto esa fue la razón por la que lo empujó, el domador de dragones comenzó a hablarle a su hermano, cuando notó que esta ya no estaba en la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Charlie bajó su Mirada y se encontró con su quinto vaso de whiskey Muggle, ¿O era el sexto? En realidad no le importaba, era tarde, casi toda la gente se estaba yendo del pub, pero él no tenía ninguna intensión de irse. En vez de eso, estaba esperando al barman que prometió traer una botella del mejor whiskey que ellos tenían.<em>

_Un grupo de hombres a su izquierda llamó su atención, estaban todos bebiendo y jugando pool, en vez de mantener su mirada en ellos, sus pensamientos viajaron a otro bar, uno que conoció años atrás. Bill había encontrado un bar Muggle a unas cuadras de la Madriguera, en donde ellos se podían escapar seguido._

_Podían pasar horas en el local, bebiendo, jugando pool o solo conversando. Esos eran buenos momentos. Una vez se les ocurrió la genial idea de llevar a Percy, pero él no lo pasó nada de bien. Los gemelos sin embargo, lo pasaron genial. Un día los vieron a Bill y a él escaparse de la casa y decidieron seguirlos, Bill como buen hermano mayor, intentó persuadirlos de volver a la casa, pero con unas caras bonitas de Fred y George, el pelirrojo mayor, decidió mantenerlos con ellos en el bar, y pasaron la noche aprendiendo como jugar pool. Afortunadamente para los mayores, el pool no era lo de los gemelos y terminaron perdiendo por primera vez en su vida. Desde ese día, cada vez que ellos pensaban en salir a beber, pasaban por la pieza del lado y se llevaban a sus hermanos con ellos._

_Sus pensamientos volvieron al bar en el que se encontraba en ese instante justo y cuando el barman llegó con su mejor botella._

"_¿Mejor?" Le preguntó el hombre cuando lo vio dar un buen sorbo al vaso._

"_Mucho mejor" Contestó Charlie, claro que no mejor que el whiskey de fuego, pero era alcohol, y eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Febrero, 1990.<strong>

Intentando abrigarse lo más posible, Charlie entró al bar. Llevaba casi seis meses en Rumania ya.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el frío viento de invierno congelase su cara, abrió de un golpe la puerta y entró a tomar el lugar usual, frente a la primera mesa de pool. No había muchos bares en la zona, y afortunadamente ese era el que servía la mejor comida, después de la de su madre. Claro, había un local de comida rápida a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no era buena idea ir a ese lugar, bueno, no después que la dueña de dicho establecimiento lo haya encontrado en la cama con su esposo. Y lo último que necesitaba Charlie en ese momento era a otra bruja más intentando acabar con su vida.

"Charlie" Gritó Sorin, el barman al chico cuando lo vio llegar "Hay alguien preguntando por ti"

Con una seña le mostró que al fondo del local había alguien que lo necesitaba, lo único que él esperaba era que no fuese otra mujer celosa. En la mesa más alejada de la gente, había un hombre, se veía cansado, ojeroso y borracho. Al pelirrojo le tomó menos de un minuto descifrar quien era ese misterioso hombre.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, el domador de dragones decidió acercarse a la mesa.

A Bill le tomó un poco mas notar que había alguien a su lado "Charles" Lo saludó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te estaba esperando" Fue la respuesta de su hermano "¿Quieres beber algo?" Bajó su Mirada a la botella y la encontró vacía, con el seño fruncido miró nuevamente a su hermano "Deberían hacer botellas más grandes"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Hace casi un año que no hablamos" Respondió Bill, incitando a su hermano a tomar asiento a su lado.

"Lo sé" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Charlie, no quería recordar que fue lo que sucedió la última vez que cruzó palabras con su hermano, ese día había arruinado su relación por seguir sus malditos instintos.

"Siéntate" Insistió Bill "Me está comenzando a doler el cuello donde tengo que levantar la cabeza para mirarte"

Luego de dudarlo unos segundos, Charlie se sacó su abrigo y tomó asiento cerca de su hermano.

"¿Dónde está la mesera?" Murmuró Bill al notar que el chico a su lado no comenzaría la conversación "Necesito otro trago"

"No creo que debas seguir bebiendo" Fue la respuesta de Charlie, cuando Bill se volteó a mirarlo, este continuó hablando "¿Por qué estás aquí?

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermanito? ¿No puedo querer asegurarme que él está bien?

"Deberías haber enviado una lechuza, o algo por el estilo. ¡Diablos! Al menos deberías haber contestado alguna de las que te envié yo"

"Hace tiempo que no me escribes"

"Nunca me contestaste Bill, así que decidí dejar de perder mi tiempo"

"Sí… bueno… yo" Bill tomó aire e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos "No quería hablar de eso"

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano, Charlie levantó la mirada y observó fijamente el bar. Este estaba repleto de compañeros de trabajo y de vecinos. Luego de unas semanas en el pueblo, el pelirrojo sabía que unos de los hobbies de la gente era hablar de otros, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era que Bill dijese más cosas de las que debía.

"Vamos" Le dijo a su hermano mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A un lugar en el que haya menos gente"

Esperó que Bill se pusiese de pie, como este no lo hacía nunca, lo ayudó tomándolo de sus firmes y fuertes brazos, lo único que el mayor de los Weasley hizo, fue tropezarse.

"Mierda, esa cosa es fuerte" Murmuró Bill, mientras que Charlie lo ayudaba a salir del local.

"La única cosa que te ayuda a pasar el frío en esta época" Respondió Charlie.

Maldiciendo todo el camino, Bill se acercó a su hermano y pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de este "¿Cómo mierda puedes vivir en un lugar como este?

"Tú estás demasiado acostumbrado a Egipto" Le respondió Charlie, simulando que el frío no le afectaba. ¡Gracias a Merlín que vivía a cuadras del bar!

Les tomó alrededor de cinco minutos llegar a la casa, y apenas Charlie sacó los hechizos protectores de la reja, Bill entró corriendo a abrigarse, maldiciendo todo el camino al maldito clima.

"Siéntete como en casa" Murmuró Charlie mientras se sacaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en una especie de closet "Dijiste que querías hablar" Comenzó él esta vez la conversación mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofá.

"¿No vas a ofrecerme un trago?"

"Hay whiskey de fuego en la lacena" Apuntó con su cabeza intentando no mostrar cuán impaciente estaba. Eso era tan propio de Bill, tomarse semanas en decidir si ir a visitarlo o no, y cuando lo tenía en frente comenzaba a divagar y a intentar cambiar el tema. Un muy buen Gryffindor por lo visto.

"Que linda tu casa" Le dijo Bill mientras servía el licor en dos vasos y le entregaba uno a Charlie "Debería haber venido antes, pero… yo…" Desvió su mirada "¿Tienes algo para comer? Muero de hambre"

"Hay pan en la cocina, aunque no te aconsejo comerlo, probablemente lleve semanas ahí"

"Hay veces que extraño vivir en la madriguera, lo que más extraño son las comidas de mamá" Bill miró a Charlie a los ojos por un segundo y luego bajó la mirada "También extraño tenerte cerca, quedarnos hasta tarde hablando, y…" Tomó aire "Quería verte… pero…"

Charlie mantuvo su boca cerrada mientras miraba a su hermano pasearse en frente de la chimenea.

"No dejo de pensar en ti" Continuó nervioso el pelirrojo "No sé por qué… me… me gustaría que las cosas volviesen a ser como eran antes"

Charlie no supo que decir, él quería arreglar las cosas con Bill, pero no quería volver a ser lo que eran antes, en realidad no. El pelirrojo se odiaba a sí mismo por arruinar la relación que tenía con su hermano mayor, pero verlo, tenerlo tan cerca, le hacía sentir cosas que hace mucho no sentía. Terminó su tragó, se puso de pie e ignorando los ojos de Bill se sirvió más whiskey de fuego.

"Estuve pensando" Dijo lentamente William "¿Recuerdas a Marlene Rawshen?

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el nombre de esa mujercita "Como olvidarla"

"Estuve enamorado de ella por meses, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y esa noche… después de los exámenes…"

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Charlie lo enfrentó "¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?"

"Pensé que tal vez… a lo mejor… no lo sé "Intentó explicarse "Tal vez lo que me pasa contigo es lo mismo que con ella" Charlie levantó una ceja, demostrando que no entendía nada, Bill bajó nuevamente la mirada "Luego de meses persiguiéndola, logré seducirla y pues… todo acabó" Tomó un poco de aire y continuó hablando "Tal vez a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo" Susurró "Tal vez solo necesitamos… tu sabes, y se acabará lo que siento por ti"

Las palabras de Bill lo sorprendieron completamente, y él no sabía como responderle y claramente no necesitó hacerlo, porque al minuto de abrir la boca para decir algo, los labios de su hermano estaban sobre los suyos, dándole un beso hambriento.

Una parte de él, quería frenar a Bill, quería saber por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto, pero otra parte de él, la más grande, se estaba preguntando si tal vez su hermano tenía razón, tal vez tenían que hacer eso y se olvidarían el uno del otro y volverían a ser el premio anual y el prefecto de Gryffindor que una vez fueron. La vida era mucho más simple en esos tiempos.

De la única cosa que Charlie estaba seguro, era que él deseaba eso. Quería que Bill lo tocase, lo besase, desde hace años que soñaba con ese preciso momento, en que la lengua del pelirrojo acariciaba su labio y se adentraba a hacer maravillas en su boca. Cada vez que estaba con algún hombre se imaginaba a Bill, así que ahora se iba a aprovechar, y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que con la que él se lo estaba dando.

"Mierda, hace tanto tiempo que he querido hacer esto" Gruñó Bill mientras movía sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de Charlie hasta llegar a su cuello "Recuerdo ver como ese chico de Hogwarts te tomaba en su boca, ni si quiera se su nombre" Siguió con la seducción Bill "Solo sé que deseaba ser él, deseaba hacerte gemir como lo hacía él, deseaba que te corrieras en mi boca y tragarte entero"

Charlie sintió como Bill le intentaba sacar la camisa, él solo levantó los brazos haciéndole la tarea más fácil y volvió a devorar su boca.

"Tú me viste mirando" Le dijo mientras se sacaba su polera "Tú sabías que estaba ahí y no paraste" Bill se apretujó aún más a Charlie "¿Pensabas que era yo el que te estaba haciendo gemir?

"Oh, sí" Respondió Charlie mientras las manos de Bill hacian maravillas en su torso, el domador de dragones no notó que se habían estado moviendo, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el sofá, con un suave empujoncito, quedó sentado en este.

Los ojos de William no dejaron los de Charlie mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, no movió sus ojos cuando tomó el miembro del chico entre sus manos. Charlie soltó unas palabrotas y acercó sus caderas más a la mano de su hermano. Las manos de Bill estaban apretándolo fuerte, pero ambos disfrutaban del contacto. Sus dedos lo apretaron aún más hasta que pasó su lengua por el largo de este.

Y en ese preciso momento, una de las fantasías sexuales más grandes de Charlie se cumplió, cuando sintió su miembro ser envuelto por el exquisito calor de la boca de su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Charlie pasó la mano por los bordes del vaso. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia donde todo había comenzado, Bulgaria.<em>

_Habían actuado como unos imbéciles, habían pensado que con unos besos todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro acabaría. Que equivocados estaban._

_Bill se fue de su casa sin decir ni una palabra, al otro día recibió una lechuza en la que su hermano le hablaba de lo más normal, le contaba como era su vida en Egipto y le preguntaba por el clima en Rumania. Charlie casi se convenció que su hermano había logrado olvidarlo, una parte de él estaba feliz por esto, al menos Bill le estaba hablando nuevamente. Él claramente no lo había olvidado, el recuerdo de sus labios en los suyos aún le provocaba erecciones mañaneras, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus manos recorriendo su torso, en su boca apretando peligrosa y deliciosamente su duro miembro. No podía sacar de sus oídos, los sonidos guturales que Bill soltaba al hacerle sexo oral, y no había una fibra de su cuerpo que no quisiese repetir esa maravillosa experiencia._

_La ausencia de Bill duró solo un mes. La próxima vez que se encontraron no pudieron mantener sus manos en sus bolsillos. No pasó un segundo cuando comenzaron a tocarse y a besarse._

"_¿Otro trago? Le preguntó el Barman, alejando sus pensamientos de Bill._

_Charlie miró nuevamente su vaso vacío y negó con la cabeza "Creo que ya bebí demasiado"_

_El barman solamente le sonrió y se llevó la botella "Sabes" Le dijo cuando llegó a su lado "Me estado preguntando que tan mala será tu familia, si prefieres estar en un lugar como este"_

"_No son malos" Respondió Charlie sonriendo suavemente._

"_¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en venir a verlos?_

"_Mi hermano y yo" Contestó lentamente el pelirrojo "Nuestra relación no es la mejor de todas"_

* * *

><p><strong>Julio, 1993.<strong>

Charlie abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del baño. La mayoría de su familia estaba durmiendo, y no tenía ninguna gana de despertarlos. Con la misma delicadeza de unos minutos atrás, cerró la puerta. Sonrió lentamente mientras se sacaba su ropa y entraba a la bañera.

Trató no reírse de la expresión molesta y sorprendida de su hermano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?

"Necesitaba un baño" Le contestó mientras se acercaba más a él.

"Podrías haber esperado a que yo terminara"

"¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso?" Le preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras sus ojos viajan por el cuerpo de Bill, la imagen de las gotas de agua cayendo por el torso de su hermano, hicieron que su miembro se endureciese.

"Si alguien se entera que estás aquí te mataré" Le respondió Bill mientras lo acercaba bruscamente a él y lo besaba.

Bill, pasó sus manos por los brazos de su hermano, por su cuello, por su cabello, por su torso. Jugó un rato más con la impaciencia de su hermano y tomó su labio entre sus dientes.

Sus respiraciones sonaban agitadas, Bill solo le dio unos segundos a Charlie antes de tomarlo nuevamente y aprisionar su boca en un apasionado beso.

Charlie cortó el beso, se puso de rodillas y se lamió los labios, lentamente pasó su lengua por el grosor del miembro del chico, sus ojos no abandonaron los de Bill en ningún momento.

Ya llevaba tres días en Egipto, pero con la familia ahí siempre estaba el riesgo de ser encontrados en acción. Por suerte no tenía que preocuparse de eso ahora. Podía tomarse su tiempo con su querido hermano.

Atrapó la punta del miembro de su hermano en su mano derecha, la otra estaba afirmando firmemente su cadera, no quería que Bill tomase el control de la situación. Cada vez lo tomaba más adentro, acariciándolo con su lengua y sus dientes. Aún no sabía que era lo que le gustaba a Bill, pero los sonidos que este hacía le demostraban que le gustaba el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo.

Su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro al escuchar los sonidos que salían de la boca de Bill, necesitaba tocarse, pero mantuvo sus manos en Bill. Las manos de su hermano estaban en su cabello, incitándolo a ir más rápido, a tomarlo más adentro. El orgasmo del detector de maldiciones estaba cerca, Charlie lo podía sentir, de un momento el pelirrojo se alejó del domador de dragones.

"Aún no" Murmuró lentamente "Quiero follarte primero"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charlie al escuchar a su hermano pronunciar esas tres palabras, se puso de pie lentamente y besó a Bill en los labios, un suspiró se le salió al sentir la mano del pelirrojo acariciando su parte intima.

Bill se acercó más a Charlie y comenzó a moverse hasta que este quedase contra la fría pared de mármol del baño.

"Date vuelta" Le ordenó el mayor mientras le besaba el cuello.

Charlie sintió la mano de su hermano posarse entre sus nalgas y poner un dedo entre ellas. Al sentir el contacto, Charlie gruñó, segundos más tarde, Bill murmuró un hechizo de lubricación y la punta de su miembro hizo contacto en la entrada del pelirrojo.

Al querer sentirlo más dentro, Charlie levantó las caderas y Bill preguntó divertido "¿Quieres que te folle?" La única respuesta que el chico pudo dar fue un pequeño gruñido, las ganas de sentir a su hermano dentro de él ya no lo dejaban pensar con claridad "Dilo" Le ordenó el mayor con voz cortada, comenzó a entrar lentamente en la cavidad de su hermano, Charlie ahogó un grito al sentirlo "Shhh. Silencio, no queremos que nadie despierte, ¿O sí?"

Charlie solo murmuró cosas sin sentido "Dilo" Murmuró nuevamente Bill "_Di, Bill, por favor, follame_"

"Púdrete" Fue la respuesta del chico, Bill solo se burlo y entró en Charlie.

Lo único que el segundo hermano Weasley pudo entender entre los murmullos de su hermano fue _caliente _y _estrecho_. De a poco comenzaron a moverse. Charlie posó su cabeza en los hombres de Bill, mientras que este tenía sus manos en las caderas de su hermano, guiándolo cada vez mas bruscamente, sí de algo estaba seguro Charles, era que al unas horribles marcas aparecerían en su pálida piel, pero todo el sufrimiento posterior valía la pena, el sentir a su hermano moviéndose dentro de él hacía que todo valiese la pena.

* * *

><p><em>El barman estaba ocupado nuevamente, sirviéndoles tragos a los demás clientes, y Charlie quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Eso nunca era algo nuevo.<em>

_Mientras esperaba que el hombre volviese a hacerle compañía se preguntó si tal vez las cosas con Bill hubiesen sido más fáciles si ellos se hubiesen comportado como unos hermanos normales, como lo hacían Fred y George, ¿Mantendría una mejor relación con su familia? ¿Los visitaría al menos una vez al año? ¿Estaría ahí para los cumpleaños? ¿Jugaría con sus sobrinos y sobrinas? ¿Estaría en una relación? ¿Tendría a alguien que lo quisiese de verdad?_

_No sacaba nada con pensar en que podría haber pasado, y lo sabía. Aunque él sabía que no cambiaría por nada las cosas que ocurrieron entre ellos. Hubieron buenos y malos ratos, él solo intentaba enfocarse en las cosas buenas de su relación. Aún así, las cosas nunca fueron perfectas entre ellos. Su relación estaba lejos de ser una maravilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Junio, 1990.<strong>

Charlie llevaba horas sentado en esa pequeña e incómoda silla de la enfermería de Hogwarts. La gente iba y venía, alumnos, Aurores, profesores, miembros de la orden, hermanos y hasta la prometida. Pero en ese momento estaban solos, por fin solos. Le había tomados horas convencer a su madre de dejar el lugar e ir a descansar un poco a la casa, pero la promesa de mantenerse despierto y avisarle de cualquier avance en la salud de su hermano hiso maravillas.

Otras personas estaban encargándose de los arreglos para el funeral de Dumbledore, pero él estaba pendiente de Bill, no era que no le importase lo que había sucedido con el director, lo que pasaba era que su cabeza no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que en su hermano inconsciente en la enfermería, atacado por un hombre lobo, en ese preciso momento lo único que le importaba a Charlie era su hermano Bill.

Charlie había estado durmiendo cuando el patronus de Molly llegó a su habitación '_Hogwarts fue atacado por mortífagos ¡Te necesitamos!' _Las lágrimas que manchaban el pergamino le demostraron que algo malo había pasado.

'_Bill estará bien' _Fue lo primero que le dijeron cuando llegó a Londres _'Despertará en cualquier momento'_ Pero, ¿Cómo podía creer en esas palabras cuando la piel de su hermano estaba pálida y su respiración era escasa?

Cuando todos dejaron la enfermería, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su hermano, la mano de Charlie nunca dejó la de Bill.

Los ojos de Charlie viajaron por la cara de su hermano, esta estaba cubierta de vendas. Cerró sus ojos y mientras maldecía a Merlín, Godric y Morgana por no haber estado cuando él lo necesitaba, por no haber llegado antes, una pequeña lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. El solo pensamiento de una vida sin Bill hizo que otra y otra lágrima se uniesen a la primera. Para distraerse, comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas buenas que él y su hermano habían vivido. Recordó todo el tiempo que habían perdido, todo el tiempo que estuvo molesto con William por las cosas que él le había dicho. Odiando cada una de las palabras que le dijo cuando viajó a Rumania a contarle sobre Fleur, su prometida francesa. Recordó cada crueldad que le dijo, cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hermano mayor hería más que la anterior.

Las palabras de Bill lo habían herido, no había querido saber nada de él y ahora esa decisión le parecía inmadura, ¿Qué hubiese hecho él si algo malo le hubiese pasado a Bill? ¿Qué hubiese hecho si el hombre lobo lo hubiese matado? ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado al saber que su último día junto fue el de la pelea?

Charlie sintió como algo le apretó la mano y todos los pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente "¿Bill?"

No ocurrió nada, ninguna respuesta, pero segundos más tarde, Bill abrió sus ojos, pestañeó unas cuantas veces, acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando ya se había acostumbrado, levantó su mano para tocarse la cara.

"No hagas eso" Le dijo Charlie "Hará que te sientas mal"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

"Yo… me llamaron de la orden… los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts. Llegue al lugar y… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien?

"Te atacaron, ¿recuerdas algo de eso?"

Bill cerró los ojos por un instante, intentando recordar y luego los abrió rápidamente "Había un grupo de mortífagos atacando a unos niños" Comenzó "Me puse a correr para defender a los estudiantes y algo me golpeó en la espalda… No recuerdo nada más"

"Te atacó un mortífago" Le dijo Charlie, tomando su mano para que este no la acercase a su cara "Son solo unas heridas pequeñas"

Bill lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño "No te verías tan preocupado y pálido si fuesen unas heriditas pequeñas, ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió, Charlie?"

"Te atacó Fenrir Greyback" Los ojos de Bill se abrieron más si es que eso era posible al reconocer el nombre del temerario mortífago que lo había atacado y Charlie hizo lo posible por calmarlo "Estaba en su forma humana. Los sanadores creen que no te afectará, que no te convertirás en hombre lobo"

"Pero no están seguros"

"Nunca había pasado algo así antes" Le dijo Charlie intentando sonreír "Vino Remus hace un rato, y dijo que era seguro que tú no sufrirías transformaciones"

Bill sonrió al escuchar eso "Esto no se siente como heridas pequeñas" Dijo nuevamente al sentir dolor por haberse reído "Es como si mi cara estuviese partida a la mitad2

"Ya habían tapado las heridas cuando llegué de Rumania, pero estoy seguro que no es nada grave. Las chicas te seguirán encontrando atractivo"

"Sí" Respondió Bill "Justo me estaba preguntando eso"

"Te conozco demasiado bien"

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, Charlie no quería mirar a Bill, no quería demostrarle con sus expresiones lo preocupado que estaba por el ataque de Greyback, mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, la mano de su hermano apretó la suya.

"Gracias por venir" Charlie negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso "De verdad" Insistió "Hubiese entendido si no hubieses venido"

"No seas estúpido, Bill"

"Lo siento" Fue la respuesta que el pelirrojo le dio y apretó aún más la mano de su hermano, intentando que este lo mirase a la cara "No debería haber dicho esas cosas" Susurró "Yo… solo quería que estuvieses enojado conmigo, pensé que todo sería más fácil así" Tomó aire y continuó "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?"

"Me voy a casar con Fleur. La amo, no es lo mismo que contigo. No importa que tan duro trate, nada es igual que contigo, pero no quiero herirla, tampoco quiero herirte a ti. Pero tampoco puedo estar separado de ti. Pensé que si tal vez me odiabas, que si estabas furioso conmigo, nada me iba a importar y que me olvidaría de lo que paso.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?

"Aprovecho que estás aquí" Le confesó con una sonrisa "Eso significa que mi brillante plan falló, y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por eso.

"Para alguien tan inteligente como tú, el plan era una mierda"

"Lo sé. No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí"

"Aún te golpearé cuando tu linda cara sane"

"Es justo"

"Debería llamar a mamá"

"Espera" Lo interrumpió Bill "No la llames todavía" Le suplicó "Quédate conmigo"

* * *

><p><em>Charlie sabía que los recuerdos del ataque de Bill no deberían hacerlo sonreír, pero no lo podía evitar. Gracias a ese pequeño incidente habían vuelto a ser amigos. Horas pasaron antes que Charlie llamase a su madre, hablaron de todas las cosas que no habían hablado por su enojo, recordaron los días de verano en la madriguera, las travesuras. Todo volvía a ser como antes, y a ambos les encantaba. Lamentablemente las cosas no duran para siempre.<em>

"_¿Tu familia es de Londres?" Le preguntó el barman mientras lavaba unos cuantos vasos._

"_No, cerca de Ottery. En St. Calchpole"_

"_¿Y tú, de dónde eres?_

"_Rumanía" Le respondió "Vivo allá desde que tengo 18"_

"_Estuve allá una vez" Le contó el barman "Muy hermoso lugar, aunque es muy frio"_

"_Mi familia dice lo mismo"_

"_¿Te visitan mucho?"_

"_Hace años que no lo hacen. Algunos de mis hermanos lo hacen, pero mis padres están más preocupados de malcriar a sus nietos" Respondió con la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche._

* * *

><p><strong>Agosto, 1997.<strong>

Charlie se apoyó en uno de los pilares dorados de la pared y observó a las parejas bailar. Ya estaba atardeciendo y unas linternas de color oro rondaban por la cabeza de los invitados. Trató de enfocarse en lo que Hagrid le estaba diciendo, algo sobre los dragones, pero su atención estaba en otra parte, sus ojos viajaban por la habitación en busca del novio.

No sabía cómo había logrado soportar la ceremonia, como había logrado actuar como el perfecto padrino de bodas, haciendo brindis por la felicidad de los novios. Pero lo hiso por Bill, él le pidió que lo apoyara y él dijo que sí. Por lo visto esa era la única respuesta que podía dar cuando Bill le pedía algo. Saber que su hermano estaba vivo, lo hacía más que feliz, así que cuando le dijo que se quería casar con Fleur, lo aceptó, claro, le dolió. Pero él amaba a Bill, y si eso lo hacía feliz, a él también.

Al fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bill, y sonrió al ver como este se alejaba cortes mente de los invitados y entraba a la casa, dándole a Hagrid una pequeña excusa, lo siguió.

"¿Cansado de la boda?" Le preguntó Charlie mientras cerraba la puerta.

"No, pero necesito descansar un poco. Llevo horas bailando"

"Bueno, ese es el trabajo del novio"

"También es el trabajo del padrino, ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Creo que ya sabes dónde estaba" Le respondió sonriendo "Tú me viste, ¿O no?" Se acercó más a Bill "¿O no?" Insistió cuando notó el silencio de su hermano"

"No fuiste para nada discreto"

"Tal vez tienes razón, debería haber ido a otra parte, a un lugar en el que tú no me hubieses visto" Se acercó más a Bill "Pero tal vez, eso era lo que yo quería ¿No creías eso?

"Aquí no, Charlie"

"Sabes, ese chico estaba algo triste" Comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa "No sé porque, pero no podía dejarlo así. No queremos que haya invitados tristes en tu matrimonio, ¿O sí? Pensé que tal vez necesitaba algo con que distraerse "Charlie se acercó más a su hermano "Es mi trabajo como tu padrino, asegurarme que todo salga bien. Y pues, después de lo que hice, creo que sí, todo salió bien" Charlie pasó su lengua por el oído de Bill "Y por lo visto a ti tampoco te molestó mi comportamiento, te vi disfrutando el show"

"No aquí, Charlie" Bill susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía al sentir los labios de Charlie en su cuello.

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó, apretujando su cuerpo al de Bill al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha le acariciaba.

"Alguien puede venir"

"Entonces, tendremos que apurarnos" Susurró mientras bajaba los pantalones de Bill.

"Mierda, Charlie"

Charlie envolvió sus manos en el miembro semi erecto de Bill. Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, probablemente ya había alguien buscando al novio por otro baile o para tomarse fotografías.

Las manos de Bill ahora estaban en la ropa de Charlie, de un momento el menor de los Weasley sintió su miembro fuera de sus pantalones y ahogó un gemido al sentir los dedos de Bill comenzar a acariciarlo.

"¿Por qué follaste con él?" Escuchó que Bill le preguntó.

"¿A Krum?

Bill apretó a Charlie "¿Te follaste a alguien más hoy?"

"No, no hoy" Se rió un poco.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sabía que estarías mirando" Le respondió "¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí ahora? Quería excitarte"

"Bastardo" EL gruñido que Bill hiso se convirtió rápidamente en gemido al sentir el pulgar de su hermano acariciar la cabeza de su miembro.

"Pensé que tal vez disfrutarías el show. Que tal vez tendrías una idea de todo lo que te voy a hacer la próxima vez que nos veamos"

"Demonios, Charlie, me acabo de casar"

"Y aún así estás aquí" Le susurró al oído "Queriendo correrte en mi mano"

"No solo en tu mano" Gruñó mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba lo que su hermano hacía.

"Esto no ha terminado" Murmuró Charlie al sentir como su hermano se corría con un pequeño grito, en su mano "No me importa que estés casado, no me puedes dejar, tu sabes que no"

"Charlie, yo…"

"Vamos" Le dijo luego de haberse limpiado con su varita "La tía Muriel te está esperando"

"Tal vez me debería quedar acá"

"No puedes perderte tu boda, hermano" Le respondió con una sonrisa. Segundos más tarde su boca estaba besando la de Bill, fue un beso suave "La próxima vez, será mejor"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Estás bien?" Escuchó Charlie que le preguntaban.<em>

"_Sí" Respondió con una sonrisa._

"_Parecía que estabas soñando"_

"_Buenos recuerdos"_

_Esa había sido una muy buena noche, el matrimonio de Bill. Charlie no pensó que su plan tendría éxito, pero todo estuvo bien, bueno, hasta que llegaron los mortífagos. Luego de decirle a Bill que su relación no cambiaría, se comenzaron a ver nuevamente, no tan seguido como a Charlie le hubiese gustado, pero se veían y eso era lo importante._

_Muy dentro de él, Charlie sabe que debería sentirse mal por Fleur, que debería sentirse mal por todas las veces que él y Bill estuvieron juntos, pero simplemente no podía… Su relación había empezado mucho antes que la de Bill y Fleur. No podía sentirse mal por la mujer que le quito a la persona que amaba. _

"_Es tiempo que vaya a casa" Dijo Charlie mientras le pagaba al Barman._

"_¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?_

_Charlie sonrió y negó con la cabeza "No, me hará bien caminar a casa"_

"_¿Estás seguro? Ha llovido todo el día"_

"_Sí, estaré bien" Le respondió mientras se ponía su chaqueta._

"_Muy bien" Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa "Buena suerte en la reunión familiar"_

"_Gracias"_

* * *

><p><strong>Abril, 1998<strong>

Ese maldito bastardo.

Los dedos de Charlie temblaron sosteniendo su varita. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no devolverse y hechizar a Bill hasta el siguiente milenio.

No, Charlie, No puedo venir esta noche, tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

Bueno, definitivamente no había estado trabajando.

Apresuro el vaso de Whisky de Fuego y ordenó otro. La música dentro del pub estaba muy alta, sin embargo él no la estaba escuchando. Los sonidos que Bill había estado haciendo aún resonaban en su cabeza. Bastardo.

Le dijo que estaría en el trabajo, y le había creído. ¿Por qué no? Las cosas estaban lo suficientemente locas en el mundo mágico como para que todos trabajaran más allá de sus horarios normales. Merlin sabía que últimamente su padre rara vez pasaba por la casa para algo más que dormir. Así que simplemente le había tomado la palabra. Aún así el imbécil había mentido.

De hecho, estaba buscando a Remus. Su madre le había pedido que pasara por su casa y le dejara un poco de su pastel de chocolate casero, el que Remus parecía amar. Fue afortunado de que no se lo hubiese metido por la garganta para asfixiarlo.

El barman le sirvió otro trago, y lo bebió tan rápido como lo hizo con el primero. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Había golpeado la puerta de Remus, y cuando nadie respondió rodeó la casa. No era extraño encontrarlo sentado en el patio trasero, y no lo iba a escuchar golpeando desde allí.

Aunque no estaba allí, y estuvo a punto de regresar a su casa cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido. Preocupado por la seguridad de Remus y Tonks, luego de todos los ataques que la orden había sufrido, tomó su varita y se acercó a la ventana, asomándose cuidadosamente dentro.

Remus estaba desnudo de rodillas, penetrando a un igualmente desnudo Bill. Su corazón pareció detenerse mientras su cerebro intentaba entender lo que estaba viendo. Pero no había espacio para errores. Remus estaba teniendo sexo con Bill como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y a juzgar por los sonidos que este último hacía, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el mayor.

No notó que había botado el plato con el pastel hasta que lo escuchó romperse contra el suelo. Remus y Bill levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, sus miradas cambiando desde apasionadas, a horrorizadas en tan solo un segundo. Los escuchó maldecir, y luego Bill se alejó de Remus y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Charlie no quería escuchar lo que fuera que tuviese que decir. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no perder los estribos y hechizarlo ahí mismo, así que antes de que Billa llegase a la puerta apretó su varita y giró, Apareciendose lejos de ellos. No era como si evitarlo fue se a cambiar lo que había pasado, lo que había visto. Ese bastardo.

Para su tercer trago, estaba arrepintiéndose completamente su decisión de Aparecerse en lugar de haber hechizado a ambos.

Suspiró y se volteó, enfocándose en las personas que se movían en la pista de baile. Aún no estaba seguro de porqué había decidido Aparecerse en ese lugar, pero había sido una buena decisión. Aquí fácilmente podría encontrar algo con lo que distraerse, algo que alejara sus pensamientos sobre Bill, incluso si no era por mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos buscaron en la multitud, encontrando buscar algo de su gusto, algo en que descargar su frustración. Un chico de cabello oscuro llamó su atención. Lo vio moviendo su cuerpo al son de la música por unos momentos. Él serviría. Se dio la vuelta para beberse el último trago que había ordenado, y apenas metió una mano a uno de sus bolsillos en busca de dinero notó que alguien se había acercado a él.

"Sé quién eres."

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrar a un chico alto, delgado de cabellos rubios claros y ojos grises observándolo.

"¿Así que lo sabes?"

El chico levantó una ceja.

"Eres un Weasley."

"¿Qué te hace pensarlo?" Preguntó, pasando una mano por su cabello. Cualquiera que hubiese conocido alguna vez a un Weasley podía reconocer al resto solo por el cabello.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Nos hemos conocido antes."

Lo miró más de cerca. Luego de unos momentos, notó quién era.

"Oh, sí, te recuerdo" Rió "Eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Estabas en Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos."

"Draco," Dijo el chico "Al parecer causé una impresión."

Charlie rió nuevamente con eso.

"Te ofreciste a hacerme una mamada si te dejaba tocar un dragón."

"Sí, bueno, habías rehusado el dinero."

"Los dragones son criaturas peligrosas. Podrían haberte asesinado fácilmente. ¿No deberías estar aún en Hogwarts?"

"Las reglas del colegio con respecto a abandonar los terrenos de la escuela son un tanto más… Permisivas este año."

"Ya veo."

Draco lo observó por unos segundos.

"La oferta sigue en pie," Respondió con una sonrisa pícara. "Aún me gustan los dragones."

"Me temo que no tengo alguno conmigo ahora."

"Está bien" Dijo. "Esa parte puede esperar."

Draco se lamió los labios y le dirigió una mirada significativa, luego se giró y comenzó a caminar hacía la parte trasera del pub, hacia los baños. Había otros hombres allí, pero no le importó. Atrajo a Draco hasta si y lo besó rudamente, guiándolos dentro de uno de los baños y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Podía escuchar las voces afuera, algunos hombres continuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, otros hacían comentarios desagradables. No le importó.

Luego de maniobrar un poco, presionó a Draco contra una de las paredes, forzando sus muslos entre sus piernas presionando sus erecciones. Él gimió dentro del beso, luego movió sus manos hasta su pecho y lo empujó. La mueca estaba de regreso en su rostro cuando se puso de rodillas frente a sus pantalones. Sus ojos grises nunca abandonaron su rostro mientras bajaba sus pantalones y inclinaba hacia delante, tomando su miembro en su boca.

Charlie apoyó en la pared opuesta, cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándose en la boca cálida y humeda alrededor de su miembro y alejando cualquier otro pensamiento lejos de su cabeza.

Draco murmuró en su hombría, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente, y mover sus manos hacia su cabeza, guiándo sus movimientos, haciéndolo mover su cabeza más rápido. Sintió como sus mejillas se contraían al succionar, la presión lo hizo gruñir y mover las caderas. Las manos del chico se movieron hacia sus caderas en un intento de controlar sus movimientos al tomarlo más profundo en su boca.

Charlie maldijo y apretó sus manos en su cabello cuando sintió su garganta contraerse al tragar, y gruño con alivio y frustración al sentir que Draco alejarse y sacar su miembro de su boca justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar.

Abrió los ojos para ver que Draco se había dado la vuelta, y ahora su espalda estaba frente a él y tenía los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos. El chico se inclinó hacia delante, descansó sus manos contra la pared para equilibrarse, y luego miró a Charlie por sobre su hombro, con una ceja elegantemente alzada.

Con un bufido nada elegante se acercó, alcanzando su varita y murmurando un hechizo lubricante, luego usó sus dedos para preparar a Draco, asegurándose de torcerlos correctamente, frotando una y otra vez la próstata del chico. Para cuando finalmente lo penetró, Draco ya estaba jadeando y retorciéndose contra él, y tuvo que mantener sus manos apretadas contra la pared para evitar que se tocara a si mismo.

Continuó sus movimientos rápidos y fuertes, amando los sonidos que Draco hacía a medida que se lo cojía, amando las palabras sucias que esa boca aristocrática podía escupir mientras empujaba hacía atrás por más. No fue hasta que se encontró cerca del límite que movió una de sus manos a través del cuerpo del muchacho, tomando su miembro olvidado. Lo tomó fuertemente mientras masturbaba a Draco al son de sus penetraciones, hasta que finalmente lo escuchó gritar en el orgasmo, cubriendo su mano con su semen mientras sus músculos se apretaban rítmicamente alrededor de su hombría. Finalmente perdió el poco auto-control que le quedaba, empujándolo contra la pared hasta acabar también con un grito.

Jadeando por aire, se apoyó contra la otra pared, tomándose unos minutos para recuperarse antes de limpiarlos a ambos y rearreglar sus ropas con un movimiento rápido de varita.

"Si alguna vez vas a Rumania" Dijo cuando Draco se giró para mirarlo, "Ve a la reserva y pregunta por Charlie Weasley." Alcanzó el picaporte. "Me aseguraré de presentarte alguno de los dragones." Añadió con un guiño prometedor, antes de abrir la puerta y salir del baño.

Ignorando algunas de las miradas que los hombres le dirigían, se dirigió a la salida, agradecido por el silencio que llegó a sus oídos a penas abandonó el pub y se Apareció en su casa.

Vio la figura sentada en la puerta principal unos metros más adelante, y no necesitó luz para saber que era Bill esperando por él. Consideró darse la vuelta, irse a otro lado a pasar la noche, pero no podía evitarlo para siempre. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para lo que vendría.

No se movió al ver a Bill levantarse y caminar hacia él, sus movimientos vacilantes.

"Hey" Dijo, cuando lo alcanzó. Él solo lo miró. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Trabajando hasta tarde," Respondió. Dio un paso hacia un lado para caminar lejos de él hacia la casa, pero Bill atrapó su brazo con una de sus manos, deteniéndolo.

"Espera."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo solo… Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre lo que viste."

"¿Qué hay con ello?"

"No debí haberte mentido, yo solo-"

"Definitivamente no debiste hacerlo," Lo interrumpió, alejando su brazo." ¿Remus? ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?"

"Es por la luna." Dijo Bill. "Luego del ataque, tu sabes que las cosas han sido diferentes. Estar con Remus ayuda."

"Es el esposo de Tonks. Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué mierda se supone que le diga cuando la vuelva a ver? ¿Qué hay de Teddy?"

"Esto no es sobre ella, o sobre Teddy. Maldición, ni siquiera es sobre Remus ¿O sí?" Preguntó. "Esto es sobre tu y yo."

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo es. Ya no"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Bill, acercándose.

"No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo seguir viviendo así. " A medida que las palabras abandonaban su boca notó que eran ciertas. No había pensado sobre ello antes, había sido feliz con lo que fuera que pudiese conseguir. Sabía lo que Bill sentía por él, y eso había sido suficiente hasta ahora, pero ya no más.

"Charlie-"

"¿Han sido qué, casi ocho años? Nada ha cambiado, Bill, y nada lo hará. Tu seguirás viviendo tu vida con Fleur y con cualquier otro que quieras, y no tengo derecho a decir nada, lo sé. Maldición, yo me cojo a otras personas también, pero es todo lo que hay. Al final del día, sigo esperando hasta que tu pienses que tienes tiempo para mí. No puedo seguir esperando, Bill, estoy cansado de hacerlo. Necesito que las cosas cambien."

"Yo no… Nunca quise herirte. No creí-"

"No importa," Dijo. "Solo no puedo seguir haciendo esto. De todas formas, tengo que volver a Rumania en dos días." Suspiró e intentó sonreír. "Eres bienvenido a visitar cuando quieras, solo… no como antes."

Bill dio un paso hacia delante, luego movió sus manos hasta su cuello y lo acercó a él. Sus labios eran suaves, el beso lento, tierno, y Charlie cerró los ojos, su boca respondiendo incluso cuando su cerebro no lo haría.

"No hagas esto," Charlie murmuró contra sus labios. "Por favor."

"Lo siento" Murmuró de vuelta. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero finalmente se las arregló para alejarse. No volvió a mirar a Bill, no estaba seguro de poder irse si lo hacía. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la Madriguera, ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

* * *

><p><em>Su mente nuevamente se enfocó en recuerdos dolorosos a medida que caminaba a través de las calles. No por primera vez, se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta, al terminar con Bill. ¿Su vida habría sido distinta si no lo hubiese hecho?<em>

_La mayoría de las veces pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, pero luego venían esas noches en que sus recuerdos lo traicionaban, y sentía que acabar las cosas cuando lo hizo no lo había salvado del dolor._

_Había intentado hacer una vida para si mismo, había intentado concentrarse en más que su trabajo, encontrar a alguien con quien estar por más de una noche. Unos cuantos años luego de la guerra Draco Malfoy había viajado a Rumania. Había ido a la reserva y preguntado por Charlie Weasley. Y Charlie había mantenido su parte del trato y lo dejó tocar alguno de los dragones._

_Draco se había quedado allí casi por un año, la relación más larga que había tenido. La únca, en realidad, porque no pensaba que lo que había tenido con Bill hubiese calificado como una. Lo había querido mucho, pero tal vez no lo suficiente. No podía evitar pensar en Bill, no podía evitar desear su tacto, su compañía. No había sido justo para Draco, no había sido justo para ninguno de los dos. Así que Draco finalmente había regresado a Inglaterra, a encontrar una bruja buena para casarse y hacer feliz a su padre, y Charlie no lo había detenido. Para ese entonces ya estaba acostumbrado a perder a las personas._

_Así que había vuelto a concentrarse en su trabajo, ocupando todo su tiempo con sus amigos y los dragones, siempre encontrando un hombre nuevo para gastar su tiempo cuando lo deseaba, haciendo lo mejor por no vivir en las memorias del pasado._

_Entonces había recibido la carta de Bill._

_Un rayo, seguido de cerca por un sonoro trueno llama su atención, y levantó la mirada justo para sentir la primera gota de lluvia aterrizar en su rostro. Maldijo por lo bajo, se subió el cierre de la chaqueta y apresura sus pasos. Entra en el primer callejón oscuro que pudo encontrar y mira en todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no hay nadie mirando. Luego toma su varita, la toma firmemente y se Aparece en la Madriguera._

_Hay una figura sentada cerca de la puerta, puede verlo desde unos metros de distancia, y no necesita luz alguna para saber que es Bill esperando por él. Considera darse la vuelta, pasar la noche en otro lado, pero no lo puede evitar para siempre. Después de todo él es la razón por la que regresó. Lo ve levantar la cabeza, mirarlo por unos segundos, y luego levantarse. Toma una bocanada de aire mientras ve que se acerca, preparándose para lo que vendrá._

"_Charlie" Dice Bill con una sonrisa pequeña cuando lo alcanza. "Es bueno verte otra vez."_

"_También a ti." Se observan en silencio por unos momentos, inseguros de lo que deben hacer. "¿Qué estabas haciendo, sentado bajo la lluvia?" Preguntó finalmente._

"_Te estaba esperando. Gracias por venir."_

"_Dijiste que era importante."_

"_Sí, yo… Mierda, ni siquiera sé cómo decir esto," Comenzó, una sonrisa pequeña y vacilante levantando los bordes de sus labios. "He querido hablar contigo por un largo tiempo, pero no sabía qué decir, no sabía lo que pensarías sobre…" Toma una gran bocanada de aire y sonríe nerviosamente. "Es bueno verte."_

_Nuevamente quedan en silencio, y Charlie ve a Bill cambiar nerviosamente su peso de un pie a otro. Incluso luego de todos estos años, es difícil no tocarlo, así que esconde sus manos en lo más profundo que alcanzan sus bolsillos._

"_Sé que dijiste que se había terminado," Dice Bill finalmente. "Sé que no quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes. Maldita sea, lo último que quiero es herirte más de lo que ya lo he hecho, pero…" Desvía la mirada, y Charlie espera que continúe, ambos ignorando la lluvia que caía. "No debí pedirte que vinieras."_

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"_Porque ya no puedo soportar esto," Dice. "No puedo seguir viviendo así. Sé que no es justo para ti, he intentado controlarlo, pero no puedo."_

_Charlie no sabe qué decir, así que no dice cosa alguna. En cambio ve cómo Bill se pasea frente a él, su frustración era obvia mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas._

_Luego de un momento se detuvo y se giró hacia él. En lugar de hablar, se inclina hacia delante y lo besa. Es un beso rápido, casi un roce, más una declaración que cualquier otra cosa, pero es suficiente como para sorprender a ambos. Justo como le había pasado a Charlie ese día tantos años atrás, cuando se había dado cuenta que besar a Bill era la única manera de expresar lo que había estado pensado, ahora lo mismo parecía pasarle a él._

_Se alejó unos segundos más tardes, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación mientras miraba a Charlie._

"_Lo siento, no debí-"_

_Antes de que pueda terminar la oración Charlie está sobre él, besándolo con toda la pasión que puede reunir, poniendo toda la frustración, el anhelo y el dolor dentro del beso, y sintiendo lo mismo ser regresado. Sus manos acunaron la cabeza de Bill cuando el beso se profundizó, y pareciera que no ha pasado el tiempo, como si fuesen los mismos jóvenes que habían sido tantos años atrás, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón oscuro que pudiesen encontrar para apagar parte del fuego que los consumía._

"_Charlie," Bill murmura contra sus labios, rompiendo el beso pero manteniéndolo cerca, sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia. "Yo… Mierda, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. No me puedo quedar con ella cuando no es a quien yo…" Cierra sus ojos por un momento y toma otra bocanada de aire. "Si no quieres que volvamos a lo que solíamos ser, entonces lo respetaré. Solo te necesito en mi vida. Haré lo que quieras que haga, solo no puedo seguir viviendo así, Charlie. Todos estos años yo-"_

_Entonces sus palabras son nuevamente interrumpidas por los labios de Charlie. Porque no le importa lo que fuese a decirle, porque podría arriesgar todo y lo que fuera por otro momento con Bill, porque cuando se llega al final, todo lo sufrido valía su tiempo juntos. Y si hay algo que haya aprendido en su vida es que cuando tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz no la puede dejar ir. Nada más importa._


End file.
